Recent data suggest that the taxanes and topotecan have significant activity in small cell lung cancer as a first line agent, or in patients who have relapsed more than 3 months from their prior therapy. The activity of these agents wan-ants additional investigation to determine the optimal method of combining them. Although we anticipate this combination of topotecan and docetaxel would ultimately be tested in a Phase II trial in SCLC, we have left this Phase I, dose-seeking study open to patients with incurable diseases of any tumor types, given the activity of these agents in breast, NSCLC, and ovarian cancer.